Baby Wrath
by suspensegirl
Summary: 3x03 Spoilers! Based on the CB office scene in Webclip 2 of "The Lost Boy". The following after events, how B took it and how C makes up to her. ;p TWO-PART
1. PART 1

A/N: Okay, so I officially have no restraint or organization on my part. *pushes aside insane amount of orderly lists* Yes, I am starting something, and NO! You canNOT convince me past 2 chapters. I was completely satisfied with my last 3-part fic, but I put up that ridiculous poll so now I HAVE to continue it. XD At least for a little bit. Lol. Not that I would change that for anything, I have already edited the outline anyways. ;p But yes *clears throat* getting back to _this_ actual fic. Heheh. This is inspired off of that little _Gossip Girl Webclip 2—The Lost Boy_ found on youtube. ;p If you haven't seen it and don't wish to PLEASE stop reading now. I am going to include the majority of the scene in the beginning of this chapter and I wouldn't want to anger you or what not, not that it's really depressing…it's kinda cute and funny and endearing with a hint of frustration. XD Haha. *clears throat* Anyways, the point of this fic is just how CB's little 'issue' is resolved, though obviously the writers for the show are going to do a much more awesome job than I could ever do. ;p R & R!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_"Surprise me."_

_He smirked with a bit of a restrained amused laugh as she climbed astride him and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He couldn't help thinking how unbelievably desirable she looked in her satin barely there top and shorter than short shorts. It was by far the best revealing act achieved when she unbuttoned her thin late summer jacket and let it drop to the floor. _

_Her lips tasted magnificent, like the sweetest candy and he was definitely feeling a sweet tooth coming on. _

"_You, are amazing."_

_Her eyes sparkled as she leaned down to kiss him again, her nose twisting in the cutest way as it smushed up against his own in the magical allure coming to kiss him always offered. A couple more kisses and his hand was already starting to travel up and down her body._

_Dangerous territory, he reminded himself. He was preparing for probably one of the most important meetings he could have imagined, and there was no way he was going to be able to focus with Blair Waldorf kissing him while inched closer to his…lower regions._

_A soft moan escaped him, and it wasn't for the sake of his 'studying' purposes. _

_He __**had**__ to get her off of him. _ASAP_._

"_But look," he pushed her lightly off of him as he spoke, making sure to rub his hands up and down her body as he did so. After what he said, he didn't know…well, he was hoping she would take it well. "I…I have a really big meeting in a few hours," he smiled softly at her, smoothing down the now lopsided tie dangling down the front of his shirt._

_A few quiet giggles released themselves from her, quite willingly he guessed, and he should not have been surprised when she scooped down to devour his lips again. "A few hours is __**hours**__ away."_

_She was unbelievably hot when persistent, and he __**hated**__ having to do this. So, he kissed her again, and then pushed her off his lap, more forceful—yet still gentle—this time._

"_Seriously. It's important. I have to keep my," he halted speaking just for a moment to take her in one more time. Yep, effing hot girlfriend and he was rejecting sex from her for a meeting. _Idiot_. Even if his causes __**were**__ justified, he would much rather rip those delectably placed items of clothing off of her than study for this important meeting. But…duty calls. _

_He found her eyes again. "…focus," he nearly beamed at her, trying to restrain that seductive allure she had poured onto him with a slight amusement to how much he was holding back for the sake of his possible investments. _

_She blinked, turning her face away a little. She appeared to look amused for about half a second before her eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly and her face all together seemed to be alluding slight frustration and confusion._

"_It's with Shaun McPhearse and I'm only gonna get one shot with him."_

_Perhaps she should've accepted it. Perhaps she should have 'understood' and just left like the doting girlfriend she would have been with Nate. But, she was not with Nate…and there were other factors involved._

_Her expression shifted. Slight confusion & frustration…to bordering on anger and offense._

"_As oppose to me, who's just endless font of do-overs?" She spun around immediately to pick up her jacket and slip it on much faster than it had come off, that it ever __**could**__ come off. _

_Apparently, he had said the wrong thing. _

"_Look, I'll make it up to you," he leaned forward in his chair, feeling truly apologetic but being unwilling to take back his insistence on the issue. "Where are you going?"_

_Her jacket was officially on now, and not that her leaving wasn't his end goal, because keeping her in the room would not help him to 'focus' either, but it was the manner in which she was leaving. She was flustered, and not in a good way. _

_She finally turned back to him. "No idea," she smiled as forced as she could manage while still ranting like a truly distorted storm cloud. She shrugged in what could be a playful mode, but most certainly was not. His eyes stayed glued to hers, _what was her cause for all this anger anyways? _"I officially have nowhere left to go. My roommate is a nympho with a sock fetish. I have no friends at school, and now my boyfriend would rather obsess over a repertoire than spend quality time with me."_

_He had turned his face aside for a few moments, realizing that her other problems were all quite trivial, though understandable in their content. His face swerved back to look at her when she accused him of not wanting to spend time with her, or not giving her priority at the very least. She hardly took notice to his wordless changes of expression._

_With her coat buttoned to maybe one or two, and her venting maxed out for the moment, she headed for the door. "…and hasn't by the way in five days." A last wicked glare from her served as their good-bye parting just before she slammed the door on him and stomped her way out to the elevator._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_She was going to be the death of him._

**Sigh.**

The meeting had gone well, _better_ than well. In fact, the effects from it were more promising than any had been since the initial disaster via Serena Van der Woodsen.

But…

**Ding!**

"Mr. Chuck," Dorota greeted him as he strode through the elevator doors. "Miss Blair not here."

The words confused him before the question left his mouth. "Uh…" He almost laughed before slightly shaking his head and looking at her in confusion. "Is…is she at her dorm room?"

From the conversation they had earlier it seemed highly unlikely, but he thought he'd take a stab at it.

"No, no…she at your place."

He looked at her in a soft shocked expression, and she echoed it to a slightly more intense degree. She covered her mouth with her hands in an unconscious decision to prevent the gasp that was bubbling up to the surface.

"You not know that, Mr. Chuck?" It was more of a statement than a question, but he took the thought for what it was and gave her a curt nod.

"Oh my! Hope she not doing something—" he put his hand on the phone she was reaching for before she got to it.

"Listen Dorota, I'm sure she's fine. I was heading there just now anyways. I'll check up on her and give you a call. Okay?" He led her to the elevator with him so she wouldn't be tempted to make a call while he wasn't looking. Not that Blair would answer anyways. She was probably sprawled across his bed in some seductive position, or crying for how her life was over because of a few simple acts of rejection.

The maid nodded and put a happy face on, or a more content one at the very least. "I not call, Mr. Chuck. Promise," she smiled now, and he actually believed her. Dorota was not one to break her promises. "But if you not call in an hour…" she held up a possible accusatory finger in warning.

He nodded his head in consent. "Then you are welcome to use the telephone."

She smiled, fading only slightly when she wondered to herself if she could use the phone _at all_ until he called. "Mr. Chuck! Does that mean—?"

"Good-bye Dorota."

The elevator door closed shut then, and the now instantly exhausted maid fell into the chair behind her. She was greatly troubled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Alright! That's it for my part one, and there are ONLY going to be TWO parts, and I am writing that SECOND part as we speak, so it'll all be done tonight. *happy noddage* Then I won't be continuing on and on forever and not getting to other fics because of it and…*sighage* I get tired just thinking about it. Anyways, there is technically only one scene left (unless I randomly lose control of my hands and they type into another scene), so I suppose I could've had it all in one chapter, but oh well. Take what you can get. ;p PLEASE R & R!! Hopefully the next/last/second part will be up within a couple hours. ;p


	2. PART 2

A/N: Part 2!!! So fast? Yes. I am just that awesome. (This time around at least XD) Please R & R! =D I don't know how long this'll be. The last one wasn't even that long, and most of its length was dependent on describing the scene of the webclip we saw. XD Btw, I wasn't 100% sure of some of the dialogue in the scene that was previewed, so if you DID see any errors anywhere, make sure to let me know so I can fix it before too many people read it! Lol. *imagines tons of people correcting me* *gulpage*

Anyways! On we go! ;D

*I own nothing. We know this. Awesome. Lol.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The bed was crumpled from when he got up that morning, and Blair shooed away the maid that had tried to come in and clean up the place, more specifically to straighten the covers on Chuck Bass's bed.

But Blair Waldorf wanted his bed exactly how he had left it. That way when she slipped beneath the covers she could still smell him. If she positioned herself in just the right way, she could even find herself in the exact place he had been before he crawled out of bed.

**Sigh.**

Everything was so crummy today. Georgina's absurd antics were getting worse. Nobody liked her in college, and now Chuck was…_sigh_…Chuck was busy.

She grumbled and rolled over to face the other direction.

"My life is over," she whimpered weakly into the pillow's left side. It was quite possible she had infected the other end with some unintentional drool or tears. _Ew_. She cringed at the thought.

Another sigh and was sitting again, just like she had been five minutes earlier after she had been laying for five minutes and then sitting up again before that. Of course prior to all this about an hour ago she had been pacing the room, this room at least…the others had gotten their fair share already.

She closed her eyes in frustration. _What was she doing here? She didn't want to see him. She was furious with him! How could he reject her? Did he have a better offer?_ Her brow creased and her lips formed a full, frustrated pout. _How could he? No, he didn't. _But she was _still_ pushed aside.

Her body, or at least her upper half, fell back down onto the bed. There really was no use in changing her positions, but she just kept doing it. It was the only thing to prevent her from going absolutely insane just from her thoughts. Though this didn't seem to be helping too much either. She gave a weak, soft little cry in an attempt to get more tears to come out of her eyes. It was a challenge, it was something to do, but she couldn't do it. It was quite possible that it was because she was laying on her back and occasionally looking up at the ceiling, thereby allowing gravity to do what it does and prevent things from flying.

**Sigh.**

"I am such a loser," she huffed. "No, no _Chuck_, _he's_ the loser." She nodded proudly. "No, I am," she cried on a more elevated note, slamming her face back into the pillow. It did not last long however. One lengthy groan later she was turned on her back again, staring at the ceiling. She huffed at the ridiculous amount of positions she had managed to achieve in the time span of about two hours.

"Well, it was good while it lasted."

**Silence.**

**Dramatic sigh.**

**Whimpers.**

"You love him, B. You really do. Why are you making such a big deal out of this? 'Cause I'm mad at him, that's why! He rejected me! Chuck Bass rejected sex," she scoffed, continuing the tirade she had started with herself, not that it was the first time by any means. "Chuck Bass only rejects sex for a select number of reasons. Either his father is somehow scolding him in his mind? Though that's highly unlikely, or if the girl is not good enough." She whimpered. "Well, you tried, B. You fell in love with him and managed to have the most notorious womanizer on the Upper East Side, who just happened to be your boyfriend's best friend, fall in love with you. You told him you loved him, forgave him countless times, and got him to tell you he loved you. He committed to you. You had an amazing, beautiful, romantic summer with him," she cried into nothing, still frustrated she could not get a single tear to fall from her deep pools of sadness.

**Deep sigh. **

"Apparently talking to yourself in the third person is not as rewarding as people claim it is, could be, should be, will…?"

She grumbled, and whined and huffed and sighed. All in the space of about five seconds. She turned her body over so she was lying on her stomach, and stuck her face in the pillow. Apparently she hadn't left any tears or drool, which was relieving. If she left before Chuck got back, like she intended to, she didn't want there to be any evidence of her being there. But the more prominent reason, was that where she was lying now, where she thought had been tainted with her tears or saliva, was where Chuck had laid his head as he slept, or at least where it _last_ lay. She smelled the pillow fiercely, and it nearly gave her butterflies. No, it did give her butterflies. If she never had Chuck again, she would want to smell this forever. She would want to encase this smell and make it a perfume, a cologne, an air freshener. She sighed, contently this time.

"Oh, you would be an _amazing_ air freshener."

"Why, thank-you, I've never quite considered that as an option."

Blair's eyes flung open and widened at the sound of _his_ voice. _She hadn't heard the door open! Close! She hadn't heard __**steps**__ or…__**other**__ doors opening and closing. How could this have happened?!_

As quick as he had said it, she flung up from her lying position on the bed and stood to her feet on the floor directly opposite of him, as far away as she could manage within reason. "Chuck," she began awkwardly, suddenly realizing how much of a mess her hair must be. She grumbled inwardly.

"Oh, sorry. Was that a conversation you were having with my pillow?" He quirked an eyebrow.

He was honestly quite amused by her whole reaction to his arrival, but could sense her vulnerability almost immediately, as if it was written all over her face. Which it was. His small smirk vanished. "Listen Blair, about earlier—"

Her eyebrows narrowed as she looked back up at him, seeming to suddenly realize why she was here to begin with and that she **was** still mad at him.

"No, I was just leaving," she spat, grabbing the purse by her side on her way out of the room.

He sighed, and met her on the other side. She tried to get past him but couldn't. "Blair, Blair, Blair stop trying to get past me. You're not leaving until we talk about this." She stopped struggling and he released his hold on her. As soon as he had gotten but an inch or so away however, she bolted for the door. Unfortunately for her, Chuck sensed the movement and caught her by arm before she was a foot out the doorway of the joining room. It was such a fast movement, and she hardly recalled how it happened, but when he caught her arm he pulled her to him, and he kissed her.

She moaned, despite what she had found to be the strong conviction to get out of there before he got home and to stay mad at him indefinitely, or at least greatly depressed. He snaked his arm around her waist, and the realization hit her just then. Her eyes flew open and widened to the extreme.

She pushed on his chest and backed away. He did nothing to bring her back. He was blocking the doorway, and that was her only way out.

"No. No, Chuck. I am mad at you. You can't just kiss me and expect that I'll forgive you." Her eyebrows still narrowed, and an accusing finger pointed in his direction.

"You're mad at me."

"Yes! Wasn't that obvious?!" her hands flew in many gestures, but he remained focused on her eyes. She was still wearing that delightful little outfit she had on before, but he wasn't near as tempted to let his gaze shift.

"It was."

The silence was unbearable. "Well then, what do you want?" She crossed her arms across her chest and kept her eyes pinned to the floor.

He walked to her and held her hands in his own as he knelt before her on the floor. She was frustrated and pouting and sitting on the edge of the couch behind her, looking to be quite uncomfortable according to him. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. She was crumbling. There was such a tense fire built within her, fighting whether to give in or keep her stubborn convictions.

"It won't be like this all the time."

Her eyes fluttered a bit, and she tilted her head upwards so that only Chuck Bass was in her line of vision. "What?" she asked, near breathless. How could he have known the one fear that was crowding in her mind, the one that she hadn't verbalized, even to herself out loud? There would have been no way for him to have overheard it, because she didn't go to see anybody afterwards and she hadn't spoken it in her dramatic self-monologue.

He smiled softly at her. "You know what," he pressed his lips to one of her hands again. "You're afraid that I'm going to get so caught up in office work, especially after I achieve all that I set out to in these meetings, that I won't have time to spend with you. You think that everything that's going wrong at school is going to get worse, and that Serena won't be there to hold you all the time, and that your boyfriend is going to become nonexistent."

Her jaw dropped a little.

He encircled his hands around hers completely and drew tiny circles with his fingertips. "That's not going to happen, Blair. You know it's not. I know it's not."

She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"B," he ran his hands up and down her arms to soothe her.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He seemed so concerned and yet completely confident and convinced of everything that he was saying.

"I'm sorry I had to shoo you out."

The awe-struck expression on her face came out of nowhere but it seemed unable to stop spreading. "Chuck," she was amazed.

He kissed her other hand now, giving special attention to the one that had been abandoned to the other just a few moments earlier. Now her tears came. Many and a lot, and she fell into his arms of her own will.

And she didn't know how it happened.

"You look beautiful," he murmured, and it sent chills down her spine. She completely forgot what she must look like, how her hair must be—how disarrayed.

She moaned in response, not knowing how to voice anything that she was feeling. She did wrap her arms tighter around his neck though, and she twisted her legs around his waist. She kissed the side of his neck once and sighed contently. She kissed the same place another time and another. Then, she began to travel upwards and kiss every part of his neck at that particular angle. Chuck shifted slightly, and she paused immediately. Warning signs immediately went off, and the feeling of rejection encircled her again. She didn't know what he could possible need to go do or _why_ he would reject her this time, but the feeling was still the same. And she panicked. It seemed the only cause for him shifting was the need to stand up and walk into the other room. She relaxed against him and actually just laid her head on his shoulder. His fingers drew soft circles on her back.

"No need to tense up, B. I'm not going anywhere."

_God she loved him._

They re-entered the bedroom and he laid her softly on the bed, drawing back the covers. Sliding out of his jacket and a few easily discarded pieces of clothing, he crawled in on top of her and began kissing her neck, sucking at all her sensitive spots. Her hands wrapped up in his hair, and tugged whenever he approached the bolder side of his tongue and teeth techniques. She moaned into him.

"So," he paused from kissing her neck, and focused on her eyes again. "Why exactly _were_ you on my bed for like what—hours?"

She rolled her eyes at his adorably humorous expression. "I…"

He appeared to be _needing_ to hear it.

Her face softened. "I could smell you." Tingles went through her just remembering.

His eyes widened slightly. "What?" he asked, like it was the strangest thing in the world.

"I could smell you," she sighed. "On this pillow, under these covers, and sometimes…when I got to just the right position, the position I was _sure_ you had been in the night before…I could feel you."

He looked at her in awe. He could not stop looking at her. He exhaled a soft little gasp. And it was his turn to be speechless.

She grabbed a hold of his collar and brought his mouth to hers, kissing him hard. He responded quite greedily, but then broke away less than five seconds later. "What? I thought you were going to make it up to me," she asked, almost concerned he had found reason to stop so soon. His classic smirk re-appeared on his face, and he took an extra moment to just look at her for awhile.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Bass?"

He chuckled briefly. "First of all, Miss Waldorf, I am not currently wearing a condom, which would prevent us from what I think you probably want to involve yourself in, according to my conclusions regarding the events in my office earlier today…"

She was about to deny it, but when he entered in his 'evidence', she could not very well say no. "I could've—"

The amusement in his face was as obvious as night and day. She pulled her to him and kissed him again. "What's number two, Bass?" she whispered hotly against his mouth. His pants were getting tight, but his smirk still remained in place.

"I think you deserve a little more than sex for what I put you through today."

She looked at him in more shock than she could've bargained for. She honestly thought this was gonna be it, and she wasn't about to complain.

"I'm totally okay with this," she said, smiling.

He laughed softly. "I'm sure you are. So am I actually," he leaned down and kissed her on her nose. "But…I think you deserve a little more. I want you to know that by _no_ means did I not want to spend time with you today. I would've rather spent time with you than prepare for that meeting. It was just something I had to do. Just like you have to go to school."

She sighed a little at his explanations, finding a million ways to debate the reasons he was offering. But she pushed past it. "So what did you get me, Bass?"

He laughed again. "What makes you think I got you something?"

Her eyebrows fused in confusion. "Well, what else could it be?"

His smile reached from ear to ear. "Come on, I'll show you." He stood from the bed and pulled her to her feet, leading her into the foyer where he had placed his particular… 'item'.

She gasped when she saw what he had placed around her neck. It was a beautiful glittering necklace and it shined beautifully around her neck. He had made her close her eyes and her gasping started briefly when the cold metal touched her skin.

"Chuck!" she had said, and then spun around and embraced him with a kiss, pulling him to her.

"So maybe I got you something," he murmured in her ear, and a few giggles slipped out from her lips.

"Where did you—how—it's beautiful!" She turned back around to look at it in the mirror. He kissed the side of her face and made a trail with his lips down to her neck.

"I called it in at the Jeweler's about a month ago, had it specially designed for you…"

Nearly a new gasp for every word he said. "Chuck, I—"

"It came in a week ago, but I thought I'd save it for something special."

She chuckled, bringing his arms to wrap tighter around her waist. "You mean, you were waiting for me to get upset with you, so you'd have a way to make it up to me?" she raised a brow.

He smirked. "Now, why would you think that?"

She spun around in his arms. "Call it a hunch."

He leaned down and kissed her. "Completely faulty, just so you know."

She nodded knowingly. "I'm sure." She pulled him down by his collar again, as his face began to rise. "How about that condom?" Her eyes twinkled.

"You are by far the _best_ girlfriend I've ever had."

She smirked, and turned away from him, heading for the bedroom. "I'll take that as a compliment." She turned back when he didn't follow. He was looking at her in complete awe. "You coming, Bass?"

He sauntered towards her and in a haze of skin and silky satin, gathered her up into his arms and tossed her onto the bed.

"The—"

He pulled the item out of his pocket and held it before her eyes. Her eyes widened at his deception.

"You…ass."

He smirked, leaning down to kiss her again. "I want you in only that necklace when you're writhing beneath me."

Her eyes sparkled and she pulled him in for the most passionate kiss of the evening, then she pulled his ear to her lips. "Who says I'm gonna be beneath?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: That is all! I hope you loved it! Please make sure to R & R! =D Sorry for delaying an extra hour or so, I was getting distracted. *hangs head in shame* BUT IT'S DONE!!!! YAAAAAAAAY!!!!


	3. EPILOGUE

A/N: Okay, I know said it'd only be a 2-part and technically, it still is. But I realized late into the night…when I was trying to sleep *sighs at self*…that I had left poor Dorota going crazy without Chuck's promising phone call. Lol. So, consider this an epilogue. It'll be like _extremely_ short, but I hope you'll appreciate my efforts. ;p (Thanks for the awesome review so far, btw! May you write many, MANY more! Hehehe.)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

She had sworn she wouldn't let him convince her. She had told herself in her mind countless times, even before she got to his apartment, that she would not let him touch her, would not let him come near her.

"Mmm," a moan escaped the body lying next to her, his strong arm tightened around her waist and he himself turned, his face falling into the depth of her luxurious brown curls.

She was in Heaven.

The shivers that went up her spine were glorious, and the feel of his arm snug around her waist made her feel safe, secure. She moaned quietly in response to his touch, to just thinking of him. She decided then that lying naked snuggled up with him beneath the covers was far better than attempting to feel him when he wasn't really there.

She sighed contently, and leaned forward just a bit, so as not to wake him, and peppered his face and neck with tiny butterfly kisses. It was ironic, she considered for a second, since once upon a time those little butterflies had invaded him and she had been aghast and against it from the start. Now she could not stop them from erupting inside of her, and from his actions and how he looked at her she knew he felt the same.

She didn't want to wake him, that was for sure, but she wanted to feel him _more_. It was far too early to think about sex or even really motivate herself when she was so content to just look at him and feel him in this soft embrace. Though, quite honestly, if the opportunity was presented herself there was probably an 80% chance that she wouldn't turn him down…maybe 98%, or you know, the full 100.

She ran her fingers up from his stomach to the curls on his chest and wrapped her fingers around the wonderful curve up his shoulder. She needed to get closer, to feel the entirety of their bodies—skin against skin—and how he had kissed her last night, those soft gentle kisses before she had fallen asleep, and she _knew_ he was probably watching her for awhile. He always did. To her, he was her guardian angel, in every aspect of the word.

And she wanted her guardian angel to wake up.

"Chuck," she whispered into the recesses of his mind, through his ears naturally and then by way of kissing his lips and sealing them over with the moistness of her tongue. Her kisses and tongue took full force as they kissed down his neck. But of course she imagined the real jolt would be when she moved her head to place those _much desired_ kisses down his bare stomach.

Still, nothing.

She released a small sigh and relaxed her tiny frame against him. _She supposed she could run off to the bathroom…? _

BZZ.

Her mindset still focused on how she could wake him. The bathroom idea was obviously complete nonsense. She couldn't even believe she had suggested it to herself. She was Blair Waldorf, surely she could think of a more brilliant, successful way to wake her gorgeous boyfriend. Sigh. Nothing.

She threaded her fingers through his adorable chocolate locks, and his head turned a little bit, but then stilled beside her. His strong arm was still securely around her, and she found it pretty likely that he might at least moan at the feel of her physical presence disappearing.

BZZ.

She heard it this time and considered going to see who it was, but the bed suddenly felt too comfortable to leave and there was a definite heat emanating off Chuck's body. She didn't know if he was doing it on purpose to lure her back to sleep or he was starting to wake up and wanted her to speed up the process with more of her amazing kisses. _Because let's face it, they __**are**__ amazing._

BZZ.

She couldn't really avoid it any longer though.

Sigh.

Reaching across the bed, away from Chuck, she fumbled over the edge to reach her phone. A concerned moan was heard from him as she did so and she smiled victoriously. She was apparently awesome in her conclusions, but we all knew this already.

Her eyes furrowed once she saw the color ID on her cell phone.

"Dorota?"

Chuck's eyes flung open and he jumped across the bed to snap the phone out of her hand.

"Hi, Dorota. This is Chuck. I—"

He was silent for awhile, and Blair guessed that her maid had gone off in some scolding or threatening tantrum, in Polish no less. She quirked an eyebrow at him when he finally turned his gaze back to her. He smiled helplessly, and she held out her hand for the phone. He had tried to apologize countless times throughout the 'conversation' but Blair knew it was no use once the overprotective woman went off in her native language.

"Dorota? It's Blair." Immediately the venom evaporated from the worried women's tone.

"I understand, Dorota. But he simply must have forgotten to call you. I'll make sure—hmm? Oh, hold on."

She whispered across the bed to him, "She wants to know if she can use the phone now."

His eyebrows furrowed and then his jaw dropped. He reached across the bed for the phone, but it was clearly out of reach. "It's best if I just talk to her I think."

He sighed and resigned himself to the inevitable, then nodded.

"He says it's alright, Dorota." She smiled then and ended the call.

"What is it?" he asked when her immediate expression towards him was mischief.

"Oh nothing," she snuggled up to him. "I just think it's sweet that you went looking for me."

He smiled and relaxed himself into her, kissing her forehead lightly and running his fingers through her hair.

"Though next time you might advise not giving her a one hour deadline…"

He opened his mouth to speak, by way of defending himself.

"…and then not calling until, what was it? Quite possibly to twelve hours later?"

He sighed, a smile forming when she turned her head to look up at him. "In my defense, you distracted me."

She smirked and brought her hand to twist in his hair. It dropped down to the back of his head and she pulled him to her, kissing him hard on the mouth.

"I've been waiting to do that all morning," she said breathlessly.

He also was trying to breathe, "How long have you been up?"

"About ten minutes," she kissed him again, glad to have him within range of her mouth.

"Mmm," he moaned, snaking his arm around her again. "You should have woken me up." He kissed her a few more times and then dropped his mouth to her neck and her shoulder.

She gasped as his lips came back around, traveling lower than expected down her chest. "Oh believe me, I tried."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Ok, so longer than expected. But, aren't they always? XD Heh. Well, that is all. I hope you enjoyed reading this story. I surely have enjoyed writing it. Please review! =D


End file.
